


a place to let our hearts collide

by peeks



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeks/pseuds/peeks
Summary: Jonny brings a hand up to his chin to scratch around the scruff growing there. “Do you always wink at strangers you haven’t talked to before?”“Do you always waltz around in your underwear in front of your neighbours?” Patrick counters, tilting his head.Jonny is unfazed. “Only the hot ones,” he answers and with that, backs up behind his door and closes it softly, but not before sending another grin Patrick’s way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazer/gifts).



> ellie gave me an idea and this happened (i'm trying out smut). also thanks to her for the beta.
> 
> title inspired by ed sheeran's 'one'

Patrick just wants to get to work on time.

He leaves his apartment every day at the same time, right after breakfast, coffee and keys in hand, with the intent of making it to the elevator without interruption. Unfortunately, he only ever gets to the part where he locks his door because when he turns around, his neighbour is standing there, in the same spot he always is, stark naked except for the pair of boxers he wears every morning. 

They never talk and Patrick doesn’t really know much about him. His name’s Jonny and he moved into the apartment right across from Patrick’s a month ago. Patrick saw him talking to a couple of people on the fifth floor at the tenant’s meeting a week ago but other than that, Patrick is graced only with their usual morning routine.

Patrick hardly looks. He tries not to - really, he does - but Jonny casually munches on an apple or a granola bar, barely looking bothered by the fact that his next door neighbour is right across from him as he stands there, abs on full display.

He’s hot and Patrick’s not blind, but he doesn’t say anything and tries to divert his eyes. Most of the time, Jonny will just grab his mail and turn right inside and Patrick will get a full view of his ass. He’s not complaining - it’s a sight for sore eyes - but he still needs to turn away to not feel like a creepy neighbour.

Today though, Jonny lingers right outside as Patrick locks his door. When he turns around, Jonny is still there, mail in hand, and he looks at Patrick for a second before smirking widely and disappearing back into his apartment.

Patrick stands there, feeling caught even though he’s done nothing in this situation, and he takes a few moments before he starts walking to the elevator.

He thinks about it until he walks into work that morning and Sharpy begins pestering him about emails that have to go out and numbers that must be punched in today. Patrick punches him on the arm instead and ignores the threatening glare he gets in return, letting Jonny slip out of his mind as he walks into his office.

*

He sees Jonny the next morning and the one after that. Every time, Jonny smiles at Patrick as he grabs his mail and then turns away to walk back into his apartment without uttering a word. It slowly becomes a thing and Patrick would be lying if he said he wasn’t into it. 

Most of the time, Patrick will just stand there, frozen in his spot as Jonny smirks in his direction, but today he feels bold enough to throw in a wink of his own. Jonny’s eyes widen slightly and Patrick feels himself grin a little. It’s the first time that Patrick’s the one to break eye contact, walking to the elevator and feeling like Jonny’s eyes are still following him as he goes.

He walks into work feeling victorious that day.

*

Jonny breaks the no-talking rule a week and three more naked incidences later.

“I don’t think we’ve officially introduced ourselves. I’m Jonny.”

He’s wearing black boxers that fall a little low on his waist and Patrick tries not to stare to hard at the cut of hips. “Patrick," he replies.

Jonny brings a hand up to his chin to scratch around the scruff growing there. “Do you always wink at strangers you haven’t talked to before?”

“Do you always waltz around in your underwear in front of your neighbours?” Patrick counters, tilting his head.

Jonny is unfazed. “Only the hot ones,” he answers and with that, backs up behind his door and closes it softly, but not before sending another grin Patrick’s way.

Patrick rolls his eyes but can’t help but smile. He tries to think of anything else besides how hot Jonny’s voice turned out to be, but the thought stays with him all the way to work. Luckily, he works for Sharpy, whom Patrick loves just as much as he hates, and who has the ability to distract him enough with deadlines.

“And next time, we’ll talk about who got your face to be happy enough for me to puke,” Sharpy’s saying as he walks out of Patrick’s office. 

Patrick laughs and turns to his computer, trying to suppress any thoughts he’s had about Jonny’s comment - or his ass.

*

Patrick’s coming home after a particularly long day of work when he sees Jonny ahead of him, unlocking his own door. It’s the first time he’s seen Jonny fully clothed in a while, but the tight shirt he’s wearing still shows off his broad shoulders and built body. Patrick has to sigh at the sudden want that replaces his exhaustion, and continues to walk until he reaches his apartment. 

“Oh, hey,” Jonny says when he sees Patrick trudging down the hallway.

“Hi,” Patrick grunts and hopes Jonny doesn’t take his grouchiness personally. When he finally looks at his face, Jonny looks amused rather than offended.

So, Patrick’s sort of developed a crush on Jonny. It’s not a big deal. It could be because Jonny continues to parade around half naked almost every morning before Patrick leaves for work, and Patrick just can’t forget about a body like that, no matter how much he throws himself into his job.

“I’m gonna watch the game tonight if you wanna join,” Jonny suggests and Patrick notices the two bags of takeout in his hands.

He feels bad for shaking his head but he also can’t imagine hanging out with Jonny and not getting his hands on every inch of his skin. “I think I’m just going to head in early.”

Jonny’s smile falters for a second but he catches himself quickly and looks down to the floor. “Yeah, see you around?” 

“Yeah,” Patrick says, a bit belatedly because Jonny’s already shutting his door, leaving Patrick standing alone in the hallway.

He gets himself inside his apartment and even though he was lying to Jonny, Patrick still heads to his bedroom to change and then flops onto his bed, letting out a loud sigh before passing out.

*

Patrick doesn’t see Jonny the next morning, so he heads off to work and gets there ten minutes before he starts. It’s early enough that Sharpy stops him in the hall outside of Patrick’s office.

“Anything new with you and the hot neighbour?” Sharpy asks, eyebrow raised in suggestion.

He crowded Patrick long enough one morning that he had to tell him about Jonny. Sharpy immediately asked if they were boning, andeven though Patrick’s thought of that - a lot - he doesn’t think he can carry through with it.

“No,” Patrick grimaces. He passes Sharpy and goes to throw his jacket on one of the chairs in his office.

Sharpy hums and follows him. “You haven’t spoken to him about your incessant pining yet?”

Patrick looks up. “I’m not pining,” he says, rummaging through the things on his desk. “Where’s my agenda?”

“Your agenda’s on the chair behind you and you’re pining.”

“Whatever,” Patrick gruffs. He sits in his chair and stares at Sharpy, who doesn’t seem to be moving. “Are we done, Sharpy?”

Sharpy squints his eyes in suspicion and when Patrick doesn’t let on anymore, he says, “You’re boring today,” and turns to leave Patrick’s office.

Patrick huffs in annoyance and focuses on reading up on the work he’s sure he’s missed while he was thinking of Jonny.

*

The next time Patrick sees Jonny is under the same circumstances as usual.

“Morning,” Jonny says, saluting Patrick with the letters in the hand.

“Hey,” Patrick answers, “I haven’t seen you around much.” It’s true. Jonny hasn’t come out for his mail at the same time Patrick leaves for work in a week and he hates to admit that he kind of missed Jonny.

Even today, Jonny is wearing a tank top to hide his top half which is odd enough that Patrick scrunches his face in confusion. 

Jonny just shrugs.

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight? Hawks versus Preds,” Patrick offers, a bit nervous for the response. Sharpy eventually managed to break Patrick and get him to admit to wanting to ask Jonny out. He groaned but promised to do it as soon as it felt appropriate and right now, after not seeing Jonny for so long, he feels good about it.

He feels good about it until he sees Jonny’s face. It’s practically unreadable but if Patrick could guess what it means, he’d say Jonny was turned off by the idea. Patrick feels his stomach curl.

“I might already have plans,” Jonny answers, not looking Patrick in the eye. “You know, heading in early and such.”

So Jonny’s using Patrick’s words against him. Patrick sighs in frustration and before Jonny can run off and close himself behind his door, Patrick walks over to where he’s standing. Jonny is wide-eyed, staring at Patrick, and being up close to him reminds Patrick just how good looking Jonny truly is. 

“I’d really like it if you came over.” Patrick’s voice drops to something he hopes sounds enticing. Jonny’s eyes drop to where Patrick licks his lips, more out of nervousness than anything.

Patrick watches Jonny’s eyes flutter up to meet his and the firm lines around them soften. “Sure, Pat.”

Patrick barely has a chance to notice the nickname because he’s too invested in Jonny’s stare. “Great,” he finally answers. 

They’re standing close enough that Patrick hears Jonny breathe loudly once, twice, and before he can talk himself out of it, Patrick reaches forward to pull Jonny into him, crashing their lips together. It could go a lot smoother than it did, but Patrick doesn’t hear Jonny complaining. Instead, Jonny kisses him back, sliding his hands around Patrick’s waist and pulling his lower body towards him. Patrick takes a step forward so that their bodies are touching from chest to thigh and even though they’re alone on the third floor, Patrick has to pull back just a bit.

Jonny groans in protest and Patrick grins proudly. “Let’s get inside your apartment, yeah?”

Jonny nods enthusiastically and they move inside Jonny’s open door. Jonny doesn’t let Patrick move too far because he grabs his wrist and pushes him onto the door and Patrick moans. Jonny reattaches their lips, his tongue coming out to slide along Patrick’s bottom lip. Patrick smiles and opens up, allowing Jonny to lick into his mouth before moving to trail down Patrick’s neck.

Patrick shivers when he feels Jonny’s teeth nipping down his jawline and the feeling of it, of Jonny’s lips moving around his skin, makes the inside of his stomach flip.

He lets out a small whimper as Jonny practically manhandles him against the door, his hands sliding over Patrick’s chest, over the dress shirt he usually wears to work.

“Fuck,” Patrick gets out, “fuck, wait, Jonny.”

Patrick gets a hand on Jonny’s chest and even though he’d rather rip the shirt from it, he pushes lightly against it instead.

“What, Patrick? I thought you were into -”

“Into you? Definitely,” Patrick clarifies. When Jonny relaxes, he adds, “Not so into losing my job. Let me just text my boss that I’ll be late.”

“Or,” Jonny says, voice dropping to a low tone. “Tell him you won’t make it in at all today.” His eyes fly over Patrick’s body quickly and Patrick feels the blood rush throughout his entire body.

He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his cell phone. His fingers shake as he manages to type out  _ sorry, can’t make it today.  Sick, _ and he throws in onto the table that Jonny has in his hallway.

Patrick faces him again and before Jonny can move, Patrick leans up to fix his lips onto Jonny’s again, putting their bodies flush together again. He gets one hand in Jonny’s hair and the other on the back of his neck. 

Jonny gets his hands onto Patrick’s ass and Patrick follows the lead, hopping into his arms and wrapping his legs around Jonny’s waist. His hips roll against Jonny’s and he can’t help the gasp passing from his lips into the kiss.

Jonny carries him down the hallway and Patrick thinks about the arms around him, strong and holding him right up. They get to what Patrick guesses is Jonny’s room and Jonny softly places Patrick right in the middle of his bed, both of them breathing hard against the other’s lips.

“Fuck, Pat, so hot,” Jonny breathes out, hands coming down to pull at the hem of his shirt. 

Patrick reaches down to help with the buttons, jerking his hips up when Jonny’s hand brushes against his thigh, dangerously close to where his hard cock is bulging in his pants. He arches his back to get his shirt off his body and then unbuttons his pants and pushes them quickly down his legs.

“You’re at an unfair advantage.” Patrick points to how Jonny’s only in his boxers and a thin tank.

Jonny chuckles and stands up to lift his tank top above his head. When he comes back down, their torsos are skin to skin and Patrick mewls at the warmth of Jonny’s body pressing him down.

They lose their boxers quickly enough and Jonny reaches down to fit a hand around both of them and Patrick groans. “God, Jonny,” he mutters, fingers clenching into the bed sheets underneath him.

Soon they’re just rutting against each other, their pants and incoherent moans of each other’s names being the only sounds Patrick hears. Jonny’s so good at this and it’s the only thing Patrick can focus on: the way he holds Patrick’s arms down, the pressure of his mouth on Patrick’s, the little, beautiful sounds that he releases, right over Patrick’s ear.

Patrick is going to come. He feels his body shake with it, and Jonny puts a finger to his lips and says, “Wait.”

Patrick protests, letting out an impatient sound that soon turns into a moan when he feels Jonny slide down his body, onto his knees, right in front of Patrick, and Patrick has to close his eyes. Jonny gets his mouth quickly on Patrick’s thigh, trailing up to his dick and letting his tongue glide heavily along the length of it.

“Fuck,” Patrick drags out. He puts a shaky hand to the top of Jonny’s head but doesn’t push down, just places it there. He opens his eyes, looking at the full view of Jonny’s lips around the head of his cock, pulsing up and down until Patrick convulses, coming into Jonny’s mouth after a brief warning. 

Jonny waits for him to get down from the high, hand still stroking Patrick lazily. When Patrick can breathe regularly again he motions for Jonny to come up onto the bed. 

Jonny lies down next to him and fists a hand around himself. Patrick goes to duck his head but Jonny breathes out, “No. I’m close, just,” he gestures for Patrick to just jerk him off, which Patrick happily reaches down to do. “Fuck.”

Jonny comes soon enough and Patrick holds him through it, fixing his mouth onto Jonny’s to drown out his moans. Jonny’s face is beautiful as he collapses onto his bed, breathing hard, and Patrick is ecstatic. He lies down next to Jonny, wiping his hand onto the first piece of clothing he finds, which happens to be his own shirt. He barely cares and simply throws the shirt onto the floor, fully stained with Jonny’s come.

“Who would’ve thought,” Jonny starts, breathing soundly, and Patrick looks at him. “That all I had to do was walk around in my boxers for two months before you did anything about it.”

Patrick laughs and jostles Jonny’s shoulder with his own. They don’t say much else, both drained from their orgasms, and Patrick only gets up to clean himself up and gets a towel for Jonny. There’s a moment where he doesn’t know if he should leave or not, but Jonny moves to slide under the covers, patting the side next to him.

Patrick grins and gets right in, warming up to Jonny’s side. Jonny throws an arm around him and tucks Patrick under his chin. It’s only after Jonny’s dozed off that Patrick reaches for his phone again, seeing that he has one new message.

_ This better be because you’re fucking Jonny or else I’m taking today off your paycheck _

Patrick chuckles at Sharpy’s reply and sends a string of middle fingers and one winky face in return. Sharpy could take it off for all Patrick cares,though Patrick knows he wouldn’t. Patrick settles back into Jonny’s bed, stuffs his head into the pillow, and drifts off for a nap, lips pressed to Jonny’s naked chest.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @cmonpeeksy


End file.
